Titania's Love
by CrystalFabray
Summary: Yui Imai is one of the strongest females in Fairy Tail. Along with her sister and friends, she discovers the hardships of being a mage at Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet x Female OC) (Natsu Dragneel X Female OC)
1. Act One

_**~ Eisenwald Arc ~**_

 _In which a Dragon and her Mate learn that they are far stronger together than apart_


	2. The Fairy Tail

Natsu and I laid flat on the train floor, unmoving and trying not to bring up our breakfast. "Um, Excuse me sir. Ma'am." The conductor said.

"Natsu! Yui! We made it to Hargeon!" Happy exlaimed. "Come on you two, get up!"

"Are they alright?"

"Natsu and Yui are fine!" Mizuki assured, "This always happens when Natsu or Yui travel." Mizuki added.

"Never...I'm never riding a stupid train again." Natsu stated.

"I'm with you there." I groaned before our cheeks puffed. We moved so we each were leaning out a window.

"If our informations correct, then we should find that Salamander somewhere in this town." Hapy told us.

"Come on you two! Let's go!" Mizuki chirped.

"Just give us a minute guys." I moaned. Stupid motion sickness. Then, the train started to move again.

"No!" Natsu and I cried as the train left the station. Soon, Mizuki and Happy caught up to the train and flew us back to Hargeon. They set us down in an alley. I re adjusted my black leather jacket over my yellow top. I dusted imaginary dust off my leather pants and tapped the toes of my black boots to the stone pathway.

"Ugh, man. We ended up riding the train twice." Natsu complained as we walked through the streets of Hargeon.

"Grow up, your better now." I scolded.

"You two have gotta get over that motion sickness." Happy told us.

"'I'm so hungry I could eat my hand." Natsu added.

"Mizuki thinks is a shame that we have no money for food." Mizuki sighed.

"Hey, Happy? This Salamander were looking for is gotta be Igneel right?"

"Aye!" Happy replied, "It has to be because the only Fire Dragon I ever heard of _is_ Igneel."

"That's true.

"Then once we find him we can ask him about Selene and Helios!" I cheered. We then heard a bunch of girls screaming and shouting, it was hurting my ears. I pulled the fingerless glove tight over my right hand, I pushed a piece of my golden brown hair behind my ear.

"Salamander!" A girl cried.

"Your so dreamy!" Another shouted.

"It's so hot!" A third exclaimed. Natsu, Happy, Mizuki and myself looked at each other.

"Salamander?!" We all questioned. We started to run to the gaggle of girls.

"Well speak of the devil!" Natsu said. "Were in luck today guys!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"We sure are!" I added.

"Come on!" Mizuki exclaimed, "The faster we go the closer Yui and Natsu are to finding their dragons!" We pushed our way through the crowd.

"Igneel, it's me!" Natsu cried. When we got to the center, all we saw was a man in a purple cape.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu and I asked in unison.

"Who am I?" The man in the purple cape asked hysterically. "I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me before." Natsu and I walked away. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Soon Natsu and I were trampled by fangirls who were shouting about how cool Salamander was.

"What is it with these Fangirls!" I complained as they pinned us down.

"Now, now lovelies, let them go. I'm sure the poor children didn't mean anything malicious by it." The fangirls then turned to Salamander. He signed a piece of paper and handed it to Natsu. "Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all your friends." Salamander then turned his eyes on me, "And you my little lady can have the pleasure of a kiss."

"No thanks." Natsu and I droned. The fangirls threw us into the trash.

"Mizuki guesses it wasn't him after all." Mizuki sighed,

"You think." I hissed. We sat up and stared as Salamander used fire to fly away. "Who was he anyway?"

"I don't know but he was a real creep." A voice said from behind us. I looked behind me to see a blonde girl, about 17 with big brown eyes. She was wearing a blue and white shirt with a blue mini skirt and is also wearing knee high brown boots. She also had a whip and a key pouch hanging of her belt. "Thank you for your help!" The girl was nice enough to treat us to lunch. Natsu ate like a total pig. Happy was happily munching on plates of fish. Mizuki was devouring watermelon after watermelon while I ate a lot as well, but more refined. "My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Uh, Natsu, Happy, Yui and Mizuki was it?"

"Yep." I chirped as I ate a few more Ramen noodles.

"You can slow down, were not in a hurry. And food is kind of flying everywhere. Evidently that Salamander guy was using Magic, a charm spell to hypnotise the ladies in town to thinking they were in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will. But they've been banned for years, nobody even sells them anymore! He must have got through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it, what a creep. I totally fell victim to his spell but I snapped out of it thanks to you two barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough."

"No problem." Natsu said with his mouth full.

"I may not look like it but, I'm a wizard to!"

"Is that so?" I turned out of most of their conversation.

"Oh man, I almost forgot, you guys came here to find somebody, didn't you?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu and Yui were looking for Igneel!" Mizuki told her.

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was going to be in this town today." I explained, placing my chopsticks down. "We came down here to see him but he wasn't the person we were looking for."

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy commented.

"No kidding." Natsu agreed, "I bet that poser can't even breath fire like a real Fire Dragon."

" _Or_ Sun Dragon." I added.

"Uh, I don't get it." Lucy admitted, "Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?"

"No, Igneel doesn't just look look a dragon, he is a real Dragon. As well as Selene and Helios."

"Huh?"

"Aye! Igneel is a real life Fire Dragon!" Happy chirped.

"And Selene is a real life Moon Dragon!" Mizuki added. "And Helios is a real life Sun Dragon!"

"Why would a Fire Dragon show up in the middle of town!" Lucy shouted. We all pulled a face as we realised how stupid that idea was. "It's totally ridiculous!" Lucy placed down some jewel on the table, "Well, I should get going." Lucy stood and started to walk out of the restaurant. "Enjoy the rest of your lunches and maybe I'll see you around." Natsu and Happy got onto the floor and bowed down.

"Thank you for the food!" Natsu shouted.

"Thank you!" Happy cried.

"Cut it out your embarrassing me!" Lucy exclaimed. "Look, it's cool. You guys helped me out earlier so let's just call it even."

"I feel bad though because we weren't even trying to help her." Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye, we owe her something." Happy added.

"Oh, I know!" Natsu handed Lucy the signature he got from Salamander. "Here, this is for you!"

"NO WAY!" Lucy shouted. I laughed at Natsu and Happy's antics while Mizuki just shook her head.

 _TIMESKIP_

It was night. Natsu, Happy, Mizuki and I were resting after the huge eat. "That was some meal, wasn't it!" I exclaimed, patting my stomach,

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Mizuki thinks that the Lucy girl from before sure was kind." Mizuki added.

"Hey look, do you think that's the boat where that Salamander is having his party?" Natsu's cheeks puffed.

"I'm gonna hurl." He groaned.

"Oh come on, it's not like were going aboard or anything."

"Oh my gosh! That's Salamander's yacht isn't it?!" I heard a girl ask. I looked over to see three girls staring at the boat at sea.

"I wish I could have gone to his party." Another admitted.

"Who's Salamander?" A third asked.

"Woah, you've never heard of him?" The first questioned. "He's a super famous wizard that's in town right now!"

"Yeah, and he's a member of Fairy Tail!" The second one revealed. My face hardened.

"Fairy Tail…?" Natsu and I trailed off. Natsu looked out to the boat and his cheeks puffed again. We squatted down and stared at the boat through the railing bars.

"He claims to be in Fairy tail?" I muttered angrily, "We'll see about that." Mizuki grabbed the scruff of my jacket and flew me towards the yacht. Happy did the same to Natsu. Happy let go of Natsu when we were directly above the boat and said pink haired man crashed through the roof.

"Hey, I know you!" Lucy said. The boat rocked and Natsu's cheeks puffed for the third time tonight.

"This was a bad idea." He groaned.

"You are so lame!"

"Hey Lucy!" I called down. She looked up at me, Happy and Mizuki, "What are 'ya doing on this thing?"

"Oh, Yui, this jerk tricked me, he said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail. Hold up, since when did Happy and Mizuki have wings?"

"We'll explain that later ok?" Happy said. He wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist and we flew away from the ship. "Hold on!"

"Wait! What about Natsu?!"

"Happy and Mizuku can't can carry more than one person." Mizuki told Lucy.

"Prominence Whip!" Salamander shouted. Purple flames flashed around us, trying to hit us. Mizuki and Happy dodged them easily.

"What about Natsu and the other girls?" Lucy questioned again.

"We got a problem Lucy." Happy said.

"What do you mean? What problem?"

"Happy and Mizuki's transformations are up." Mizuki said. We all dropped into the ocean.

"STUPID CAAAAAT!" We all splashed into the sea. I grabbed both Happy and Mizuki and I swam up to where Lucy was. I placed my hand on my chest to feel my pendant still there. My pendant was a crescent moon with a sun in the inner curve. "Here we go." Lucy said. Lucy took a key from her belt and placed it into the water, "Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" A mermaid appeared from the water. She had a blue tail that had gold designs and blue bikini top. She had gold bands that wrapped around her upper arms and wrists as well as a gold belt. The mermaid had blue hair with a gold tiara like thing around her head and held a jug in her hands. She had a tattoo across her collarbone.

"A fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"Not for you!" Lucy told him.

"She's a mermaid, not a fish. You can't eat her." I said.

"That was awesome!" Happy exclaimed.

"That's the power of a celestial wizard." Lucy stated. "Whenever I use my gate keys I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me." Lucy then turned and pointed at the ychat. "Listen up Aquarius, I want you to use your powers to push that ship back into port."

"Tsk." Aquarius said.

"Hey! Your supposed to come from the Spirit World to help, not to give me attitude!"

"Mizuki thinks that you don't want to make Aquarius any angrier Lucy!" Mizuki warned.

"Let's get something straight." Aquarius started, "The next time you so much as _think_ about dropping my key, your dead." Aquarius said with a glare as water surrounded her.

"Uh! It won't happen again." Lucy and Happy chorused. Aquarius then used her power to create a huge wave, taking the boat to the beach, dragging us with it.

"Woo hoo!" I cheered. We ended up on the beach with the boat a bit away from us. I stood up, dusting sand from my pants. "That was fun." I turned to the mermaid. "Can we do that again?"

"What's the big deal?" Lucy questioned, "You think you could have tried not to sweep _us_ up with the ship?"

"Oh, that was an accident." Aquarius replied, "I didn't mean to get the ship."

"Wait! That means you were aiming for me?!"

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend. And he's hot."

"You don't have to rub it in!" Aquarius vanished.

"I have an idea!" Happy cried, "If the fish lady gives you any more trouble you can call me to take care of her."

"I don't think I can handle any more of this stupid cat." Lucy stated. We all then ran over to the ship. I jumped off while taking off my glove. I landed next to Natsu, glaring at 'Salamander'.

"So, you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu said.

"So, what's it to you?" 'Salamander' questioned. "Go get him men."

"Sir." Some of Salamanders henchmen replied.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." I requested as Natsu shed his jacket. Two of 'Salamanders' men ran up to us.

"Watch out!" Lucy cried. When the two men ran up to us, Natsu and I knocked each of them aside, showing our Fairy Tail guild marks. Mine was yellow on my right hand while Natsu's was on his right shoulder.

"My name is Natsu." He started,

"And my names is Yui."

"And were both Fairy Tail wizards." We chorused, "And we've never seen you before."

"That mark on his arm, and the mark on her hand." One of Salamander's men whimpered, "Their the real deal Bora."

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora, formerly known as Salamander, cried.

"We have no idea what your trying to do here buddy." Natsu said as we advanced.

"And we don't care if your good, bad, whatever." I added.

"Were not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" We shouted.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Bora questioned, "Stop me? Promonice Typhoon!" Bora shot fire towards us. We stood there as the flames engulfed us.

"Eugh! This is so gross!" Natsu complained,

"You said it!" I added.

"Are you sure your really a fire wizard? These are the most disgusting flames we've ever tasted!" Natsu said as we continued to slurp up the flames. "But, thanks for the meal pozer."

"Whats going on here!" Bora shouted, "Who are these kids!"

"Now We've got fires in our bellies that are raging to get out!" Natsu exclaimed. We took a deep breath, "Fire Dragon!"

"Eclipse Dragon!" I continued.

"ROAR!" We shouted. A jet of silver flames shot from my mouth. All of Bora's men were burnt to a crisp. Bora had used his magic to create a pedestal for himself so he wasn't injured.

"Hey Bora!" One of his lackeys groaned, "I swear I've seen these guys before. The pink hair, and the scaly looking scarf? There's no doubt about it, he's gotta be the real one!"

"Salamander!" Lucy gasped.

"And the girl, gold eyes and that pendant? That's Eclipse!"

"I hope you guys were paying attention!" Natsu shouted. Red flames surrounded his fists whereas silver flames surrounded mine.

"Because this is what a true Fairy Tail wizard can do!" I added.

"Here we come!" We exclaimed as we dashed towards Bora.

"Red Shower!" He shouted. Little balls of purple flames rained down on us. We dodged them and then used our magic to propel ourselves up to Bora. We kicked him down and he crashed into a building. We landed on a house opposite him. "Hell Prominence!" Bora shot a beam of magic that destroyed some of Hargeon, completely missing us. Bora the threw a large concentrated ball of flames at us. Natsu and I stopped it with our hands and then we sucked up the fire.

"Now that was a hefty meal." Natsu stated.

"Your not so bad at Magic." I added,

"But were about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"Your gonna do what to me?!" Bora exclaimed.

"Get ready. Fire Dragon!"

"Eclipse Dragon!" I continued.

"Iron Fist!" We shouted. Natsu and I shot towards Bora and punched him square across the face. Once we landed back on the floor, we looked around.

"I think we over did it Natsu…" I muttered. I then heard the sound of footsteps and looked towards the sound.

"The Army?!" Lucy asked. I grabbed her hand and dragged her behind me as we ran.

"Let's go!"

"Where the heck are you taking me?!"

"Just, continue running! You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"

"So let's go!" Natsu said. Lucy's face broke out into a grin.

"Alright!" She cheered.


	3. Monkey, Bull And A Trio Of Dragons

We all stood in front of Fairy Tail. Mizuki rested contently on my shoulder. Lucy had her bag beside her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Happy said. Natsu then kicked down the doors.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu shouted.

"Were home!" I stayed next to Lucy at the guild doors. Natsu then kicked Krov in the face and sent him flying.

"Why would you do that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You lied about that Salamander!" Natsu accused, "I'm going to kick your but!"

"Don't get mad at me!" Krov argued. "I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing along a rumour I heard!"

"It was just a rumour!"

"If you wanna fight, let's go!" Soon, the whole guild was engaged in a fist fight. I cracked my knuckles and smirked.

"Mizuki wants you to be careful Yui!" Mizuki warned as she hopped off my shoulder, "Remember what happened last time?"

"I'll be fine!" I assured, "She's not coming home 'till tomorrow." I jumped into the fray, punching my guildmates and knocking them out.

"That's enough you guys, I suggest you knock it off." I heard Cana say as she readied a card.

"Oh yeah? Say's who?" Grey retorted as he got into a fighting stance. Elfman shouted as his arm turned to stone.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loke stated as he touched one of his rings.

"Come at me!" I exlaimed as silver flames surrounded my fists.

"I'm ready for 'ya!" Natsu shouted as red flames surrounded his fists.

"Mama!" Two voices chorused. My magic disappeared and I dashed over to the voices. I picked up Rini and threw her in the air. Rini was about three years old, she had brown hair and eyes with the most adorable chubby cheeks. She wore a necklace that had three charms on it. A sword, sun and moon. I found her on a mission with my partner a while back and we adopted her, she was only a newborn at the time.

"Hello my little one!" I cooed. "I'm home!"

"Mama!" I felt two different pairs of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Sting, hey Ryos." I patted both of their heads. "Were you good while I was out?" We found Sting and Ryos a little over a year after we found Rini. They had nowhere to go so Fairy Tail gave them a home.

"Yeah!" Sting cheered enthusiastically.

"Elfman taught us how to fight like a man!" Roys added. An irk mark appeared on my forehead.

"He's going to be taught a lesson when Natsu is through with him."

"WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" A voice boomed. I looked up to see Master Makarov in his giant form. Everybody stopped.

"He's huge!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here Master." Mira said calmly.

"Did you say Master!" Natsu started to laugh.

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies!" He shouted, "Looks like I won this round you guys-" Master Makarov stepped on him, silencing the loudmouth. Master Makarov turned to Lucy,

"Well, seems like a new recruit." He mused,

"Yes sir!" Lucy squeaked. Master Makarov started to shrink down to his normal size,

"Nice to meet 'ya!"

"He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge here?"

"Of course he is." Mira said simply, "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov." Master Makarov jumped up to the railing of the second floor but accidentally hit his head on the railing. He pulled himself up and cleared his threat.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods!" He declared. He then held up a stack of papers. "Just look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for are getting the higher-ups mad at me!" We all looked down in shame, "However." Master Makarov tore the papers in half and stack of papers in the Master's hands promptly burst into flames. "I say to heck with the Magic Council." He threw the papers into the air. Natsu and I jumped up and ate them. I landed safely with Rini still sleeping in my arms, I always wondered who she got it from. "Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronisation. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your bing and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you, follow the path you believe in! Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" Master Makarov put the Fairy Tail symbol up in the air and the rest of us followed suit. The whole guild burst into cheers of happiness. Sting and Roys charred with me and Rini babbled in joy. The guilds tables were then repaired by Laki and the guild went back to calm.

"I'm home!" A voice called out.

"Aunt Minnie!" Sting and Ryos shouted as they spotted my sister. Minnie had brown hair like I did but had green eyes. She was a Dragon Slayer like I am, but the earth and crystal Dragon Slayer. Her partner was a cat like Happy and Mizuki. Her name was Luna. She was a black cat with purple eyes but she liked to wear a black wolf onesie.

"Hey Minnie." I greeted as she came up to me. I gave her a one arm hug,

"Hey Sis." Minnie said back. I gave Rini to Minnie as I made my way to the Request Board where Natsu was standing.

"Hey Natsu! Yui!" Lucy called out as she approached us, "Look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"

"Congratulations." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said, deadpan, "That's cool, welcome to the guild Loony."

"The name's Lucy!" Lucy shouted.

"Make sure to pick one with a big reward!" Happy exclaimed. I took a request off the board and showed Natsu.

"Lookie here!" I said, "One hundred and sixty thousand jewels to take out a couple of thieves!"

"Mizuki thinks that sounds good!" Mizuki stated.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up from the request to see Romeo talking to Master Makarov.

"Your starting to work my nerves Romeo." Master said to the young boy. "Your a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But Sir, he told me he'd be back in three days, and he's been gone for over a week now!"

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mount Hakobe."

"That's right and it's not that far from here so why won't somebody go look for him!"

"Listen kid your old man's a wizard! And like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

"JERK!" Romeo shouted as he punched Master Makarov in the nose. The young boy ran out of the guild in tears. "I HATE YOU ALL!" I clenched the paper in my hand and punched it into the request board.

"What do you think your doing?" Nab asked as Natsu and I made our way out of the guild. "You almost broke the board Yui!" I gave all of my children a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Natsu and I left the guild with Mizuki and Happy in toe. While walking, we spotted Romeo. We each pat his head as we walked past him.

 _TIMESKIP_

"Why'd you come with us?" Natsu groaned. He and I, as well as Happy, Mizuki and Lucy, were traveling to Mt Hakobe to find Macao.

"I thought maybe I could help." Lucy said plainly. "Wow, you two do have a serious case of motion sickness don't you? It's just another reason to feel sorry for you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Forget I said anything." The carriage then stopped a few minutes later. I jumped out of the carriage and into the snow, kissing it.

"Oh, land, blessed land!"

"Natsu, Yui, where the heck are we? It's a frozen wasteland!" We started walking up the mountain as the carriage went back down. "Why is it so cold? I know were on a mountain but it's the summer right now there shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!"

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." Natsu said.

"Oh please, your not dressed for it!" Lucy started to pull the blanket out of Natsu's pack, "Now hand over that blanket!" Once Lucy got the blanket, she then had an idea. "Oh I know! Open! Gate of the Clock constellation! Horologium!" Gears and a clock face appeared out of nowhere to form a large grandfather clock. Arms popped out the side as well as a head from the top.

"Tick tock!" Horologium said.

"Nice clock." I commented.

"Mizuki thinks that is cool!" Mizuki exclaimed. Lucy then started to say something but we couldn't hear her as she was inside the large clock.

"We can't hear you!"

"She says, 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out.'" Horologium said for her.

"Then why'd you tag along?" Natsu asked.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this!' She inquires."

"You should have asked that before you came with us."

"Macao came up here to take out a large monster called a Vulcan." I explained. Natsu and Happy started to walk more up the mountain,

"'I want to go back to the guild!' She proclaims." Horologium repeated.

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Natsu muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"I'll stay with you Lucy." I said to her. "But if I am, can you keep Mizuki in there with you?"

"'Oh alright.' She sighs." Horologium said. He opened and I placed Mizuki in Lucy's arms. I then leant against Horologium. As I just started to relax, a large Vulcan appeared in front of Lucy and I. I screamed in surprise as the monster picked me up in one of his hands, pinning my arms to my sides. The Vulcan picked up Horologium in one arm as well,

"Me like human woman!" The monster exclaimed. The Vulcan then ran off with Lucy and I,

"'Don't just stand there hurry up and save us!' She yells furiously."

 _TIMESKIP_

The Vulcan had taken Lucy, Mizuki, Horologium and I to his cave. "'Yui why can't you use your magic to save us!' She asks angrily." Horologium repeated,

"I don't want to melt the cave!" I responded as I sat cross legged in front of Horologium facing Lucy.

"'How did we get ourselves into this mess! And what's with this giant monkey?! Why is he so excited?!' She asks tearfully." I felt a presence behind me and I turned to see the Vulcan staring at me.

"Woman…" He droned. I yelped and pressed my back to Horologium. There was a beeping noise and Horologium disappeared from behind me. I fell back onto Lucy and stared up at the large creature.

"Where'd you go Horologium!" Lucy shouted, "Don't you disappear on me!"

"Sorry, but my 'time' is up. Take care." Horologium voice echoed through the cave.

"Give me an extension! Please!" Lucy and I huddled together with Mizuki in between us as the giant monkey leered over us.

"Hey! You big ape!" Natsu's voice shouted. I deadpanned.

"Were gonners." I stated.

"Where's Macao! Tell me!" Natsu then slipped on the ice and spun in circles.

"Woah, that wasn't cool." Lucy said. "Why does he feel like he has to make an entrance all the time."

"It's just how he is." Mizuki told her.

"Spill it monkey, where is my friend?" As Natsu stood, Lucy ran and hid behind him. I slowly walked over to them with Mizuki in my arms. "You understand me right? He's a human man, now tell me where he is."

"Man?" The Vulcan questioned.

"That's right, where are you hiding him?"

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" Lucy asked.

"Like Mizuki said, that's just how Natsu is." I sighed.

"Hey, i think he's gonna show me." Natsu said. The ape pointed to the exit of the cave and when Natsu leant out, the Vulcan pushed him. My eyes widened as I let go of Mizuki.

"Go save him!" Mizuki nodded before summoning her wings and flying off.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as we looked outside.

"No like man! Me like woman!" The Vulcan cheered.

"He'll be fine." I assured Lucy who looked extremely worried. Lucy and I then turned to the Vulcan.

"Alright you pervy monkey, your goin' down!" Lucy stated as she pulled a key from her hip. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" A large bull like creature then appeared from the ground. He stood on two legs and had an axe strapped to his back.

"Cow?" The Vulcan muttered.

"I should warn you monkey boy, Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit that I have a contract with."

"Oh wow Miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have why don't you come give me a smooooch." Taurus said.

"Oh yeah, and he's a big perv too."

"If not you then what about your lovely friend." Taurus inched his way over to me but I pushed him away,

"I'm a taken bull boy." I deadpanned.

"No touch my women." The Vulcan growled.

" _Your_ women?" Taurus questioned, "Them's fightin' words you moooonkey."

"Get 'em!" Lucy shouted. Taurus then lifted his axe and swung it to the ground, causing a crack in the ground that shot out some of the ice. The Vulcan dogged it by jumping out of the way, "He's fast." The Vulcan then went to slam Taurus to the ground but the bull was interrupted by a kick to the face, courtesy of Natsu.

"Looks like this is the end for me…" Taurus moaned.

"Epic fail!"

"Hey, so how come there are more monsters then when I left?" Natsu asked.

"He's a friend dummy! One of my spirit's!"

"That guy?" I bought my hand down on Natsu and gave him a karate chop to the head.

"Not the monkey the bull you idiot!" I hissed.

"Wait a minute, how were you able to survive out there?" Lucy questioned. Natsu turned back to her and smirked.

"Mizuki and Happy saved me." He told her. He then looked up at the two flying cat's, "Thanks little buddy."

"Aye." Happy said. I opened my arms and Mizuki flew into them, burying her head in my chest.

"Oh so you can't handle other modes of transportation but flying with Happy and Mizuki is ok?" Lucy stated. Natsu and I shared a look before staring at Lucy, offended.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Natsu asked.

"Mizuki and Happy are our friends." I said, "There not modes of transportation.'

"Your right it was totally wrong of me to compare them." Lucy corrected.

"My women!" The Vulcan shouted. I had almost forgot he was there. He tried to hammer Natsu to the ground but said pink haired boy used his arm to stop the giant fist, cracking the ground beneath him.

"You listen up." Natsu stated, "We consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend." I gave Mizuki to Lucy and kicked the Vulcan across the cave.

"Weather it be Master Makarov, Gray, Mira, Elfman, heck, even Cana." I continued. Natsu and I stood side by side as Magic Circles appeared under our feet. They were almost identical, the only difference is that Natsu's was red whereas mine was silver.

"Happy, Mizuki and Lucy too. There all our friends. Which is why were not leaving without Macao!" Natsu and I kicked the Vulcan in the stomach with a flame coloured foot. The Vulcan landed a little way away and ice spikes fell from the roof of the cave, landing across the floor. The Vulcan then clapped and sent the spikes towards Natsu and I. Unfortunately for him, the ice hit us and melted at contact. When the steam cleared, we noticed that the Vulcan had Taurus' axe in it's grip.

"That can't be good." I commented.

"He's got Taurus' axe!" Lucy gasped. I jumped out of the way of the axe as it tried to hit us. Natsu slipped and landed on his back. As the Vulcan swung down, Natsu caught the blade with his hands. Lucy was in the corner, trying to wake Taurus up and send him back to the Spirit World. I watched as Natsu melted the blade and a few pieces of the metal fell into his mouth.

"Now I got a fire in my belly!" Natsu muttered before spitting the small bits of metal at the Vulcan. Natsu then pounded his fist's together, "Fire Dragon! Iron Fist!" Natsu punched the Vulcan. It landed upside down, embedded in the ice.

"He beat him!" Happy cheered.

"Wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh, forgot about that." Natsu admitted.

"Well, I don't think he's gonna do much talking." I then watched on in horror and amazement as the Vulcan shone gold. It pixelated before shrinking and turning into the person who e came to save.

"Macao!" I gasped.

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time?!"

"Mizuki thinks that the Vulcan took over Macao." Mizuki revealed.

"What do you mean 'taken over'?"

"It must have used a possession spell on him." Happy agreed. "You see, Vulcan's survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. There evil body snatchers. We had gotten Lucy's discarded blanket and laid it out on the ground, laying Macao on top.

"It looks like Macao put up a big fight before that mean Vulcan got to him." Mizuki commented.

"Macao! Don't you die on me! Romeo is waiting for you!" Natsu shouted.

"His mother gone and I'll be damned if he loses you too!" I added. "Open your eyes old man!" Macao did just that. He opened his eyes slowly and I smiled.

"Natsu? Yui?" Macao questioned,

"Your ok!" Natsu cheered.

"I'm so pathetic. I defeated nineteen of those brutes. But the twentieth, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself, embarrassed to go home and face Romeo.

"Don't be like that man, you beat nineteen of those Monsters." I stood and held my hand out to Macao. He grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"Let's go home old man." I said, "Romeo's been waitin' for ya."

 _TIMESKIP_

Natsu and I each had an arm around Macao as we helped him walk. When we saw Romeo, Natsu called out. "Hey! Romeo!" Romeo looked up and spotted his dad, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dad!" Romeo shouted, launching himself at his father with a huge hug. "You came back! I'm so sorry dad!"

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao apologised.

"I can handle it. I'm a Wizard's son." Natsu and I turned to leave, Happy, Mizuki and Lucy in toe.

"Next time those bullies pick on you here's what you say, 'Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself, because mine can'."

"Natsu! Yui! Happy! Mizuki!" Romeo shouted to us, "Thanks for your help!"

"You know that we'd do anything for family!" I called to him.

"Lucy! Thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me!" I smiled as I continued to walk on.


	4. Infiltrate Everlue Mansion

"My bedroom! Get the heck out of here you jerks!" I heard Lucy shout. I looked over at Mizuki who raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged as I knocked on the door. "One minute!" I picked Mizuki off the floor and held her in my arms. Soon after, Lucy opened the door wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey, Lucy." I greeted with a smile. "I know this is kind of sudden but we knew Natsu was gonna come over and we wanted to be more polite."

"At least you two are normal." Lucy sighed, opening the door a little wider.

"Would we be able to come in? I'm the only one in the Guild at the moment who can control Natsu."

"Yeah, sure." Lucy said, stepping to the side. Very soon, we were all sat at Lucy's table, plus Natsu. A cup of tea in front of us, "Look, I just moved in and I'm not ready for guests that show up in my bedroom. So how 'bout you two boys just drink your tea, say thanks, and get out. You got that?"

"Talk about cold-hearted…" Natsu muttered,

"Ice cold." Happy agreed.

"Watch it cat." Lucy warned.

"Hey, I know!" Natsu exclaimed, perking up. "Why don't you show us those weird little key guys you like to collect."

"'Little key guys'?" Mizuki repeated.

"Celestial Spirits." I reminded her. "Lucy makes a contract with a spirit, and when she is allowed to, Lucy uses the keys to summon a particular spirit to help her in battle."

"How many of these 'Celestial Spirits' do you have contracts with?" Happy asked. Lucy lifted her ring of keys. Three of them were silver, and the other three was gold.

"Six so far." She told us. "Not to brag or anything but I even have a couple different types of them." Lucy laid her keys out on the table. "The Silver Keys are the ones you find in the Magic Shops. I've got Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross and Lyra the Harp. But the Gold ones are super rare. There twelve total and they open the gates of the Zodiac. I got Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and that last one is Cancer the Giant Crab."

"Giant Crab?!" Natsu examined,

"Giant Crab legs!" Happy cheered.

"I've never met anyone as obsessed with food than these two." Lucy commented.

"Natsu uses up the monthly food budget in about a week." I told her, "We have to go on extra jobs just to make ends meet."

"That reminds me, I need to make a contract with the key I bought in Hargeon." Lucy said. She then stood, "I don't suppose you guys are interested in seeing how a Celestial Wizard makes a contract with a Celestial Spirit."

"I hope it's not some grody blood pact." Happy whispered,

"Well, it sounds like a pain in the but to me." Natsu responded.

"Um, I can hear you, so leave my but out of this." Lucy ordered.

"Just ignore them Lucy!" Mizuki said, "That's what Mizuki does!"

"Alright, pay attention." Everyone in the room turned and focused on Lucy, " _I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate._ " Lucy chanted, "Open! Gate of Canis Minor! Come, Nicola!" In front of us, a light formed a small snowman, with a large orange nose and beady black eyes appeared. It shook slightly as it stood. I let out a gasp of awe.

"Nice try." Natsu and Happy said to Lucy.

"Shut up! I meant to do that!" Lucy and I lept at the small snowman, cuddling it to our cheeks.

"You're such a cutie!" I cooed.

"You think so?" Natsu questioned.

"It doesn't take much magic power to get these little guys through the gate, so a lot of Wizards actually keep them as pets." Lucy explained.

"This whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me." Happy muttered,

"Not with a weird master like Loony here." Natsu whispered back.

"Her name is Lucy!" Mizuki scolded, "And she can still hear you!" I put the little Nicola down and stepped back,

"Well, let's start working on our contract." Lucy said to the small snowman, pulling out a pen and paper. "Are you free Mondays?" Nicola shook it's head. Lucy wrote down it's answer. "Tuesdays?" Nicola nodded. "Wednesdays?"

"Maybe you should get a Nicola Yui!" Mizuki suggested, flying up to we were at eye level, "I think Sting and Ryos would love them!"

"Maybe after our next job." I said with a small laugh, "Though I don't think _she'll_ appreciate getting the boys pets, even if they are Celestial Spirits."

"Great, well, that just about does it." Lucy declared. We looked over at her and saw that she had put her pen and paper away.

"That was pretty easy." Happy commented from his spot on Natsu's shoulder.

"It may seem silly to you, but it's really important. You see, a Celestial Wizard's contract relies on the promise that's made between the Wizard and the Spirit, which is why I make it a point to always keep my promises. Got it? Ok, now I just need to come up with a name."

"Isn't it Nicola?"

"That's the species." I said picking up the now empty cups from the table.

"Oh! I know!" Lucy exclaimed, "Come here Plue!"

"Plue huh?" The boys chorused.

"I think it's like the cutest name ever!"

"Mizuki agrees!" Mizuki said, letting me stack the saucers in her arms, "It is a cute name."

"Are you're sure he's cool with that?" Natsu asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lucy replied. Mizuki and I walked into the kitchen, setting the dirty cups and plates in the sink. I plugged it up and filled the sink with cold water. When it was full, I stuck my hand in it. I gathered heat in my palm and the water started to boil. I washed the dishes and handed them over to Mizuki to clean. When we were done, we entered the lounge room to see Lucy clutching a job request as she cried in the corner.

"You showed her the job request, didn't you?" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Yep." Natsu replied with a grin.

"You two are so sneaky…"

 _TIMESKIP_

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride today master, is there anything I can get for you?" Lucy asked mockingly.

"I could really use a barf bag right about now." Natsu groaned.

"Make that two." I moaned as I lent out the side of the carriage. The five of us were travelling to Shirotsume to meet a client that wants a book stolen.

"I'm playing the part of the master so I should be giving the orders!" Happy exclaimed.

"Shut up you stupid feline." Lucy stated. "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Natsu asked,

"I was just wondering why you picked me to join your team."

"You seem like a pretty interesting person Luce." I explained, "And you seem so nice…"

"But your just so weird!" Natsu added.

"Anyway, I'm totally stoked about my first real job." Lucy continued. "I know I'm gonna rock it."

"Realy?" Mizuki asked, "Mizuki thought you were mad about it."

"Yeah, I was mad at first, but if this perv likes pretty girls, I'm perfect for the job right?"

"Yes, you are!"

"All you humans kind of look alike to me." Happy commented.

"I think it's tie we worked out our pay scale." Lucy said, "Since I'm doing all the work, I think we should split the reward, sixty, ten, ten, ten and ten."

"You only want ten percent?"

"I'm the sixty!"

 _TIMESKIP_

"That's the last time I'm riding in one of those." Natsu groaned as we trudged through Shirotsume. He was slumped over while walking, his stomach heaving.

"We say that every time Natsu." I said. I had recovered quicker than her hand and was walking upright with Mizuki in my arms,

"Man, I'm starving."

"Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea." Natsu deadpanned. "Why don't you just eat Plue or your cow while we're at it?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"It's the same principle, Lucy." I started to explain, "When we're using our fire, we use up our energy to do so. If we're eating our own fire or each others, nothing happens. We're replenishing our energy at the same rate we're losing it."

"Woah, let's stop and get a bite!" Natsu exclaimed as we came across a restaurant.

"Nah, I'm alright." Lucy said, "But you guys enjoy!"

"I need to go find a souvenir for Sting and Ryos." I added, "I'll meet you guys at this guys place in a bit." I walked off, Mizuki safe in my arms.

 _TIMESKIP_

The five of us soon re-grouped at the gates of a large mansion. We were soon ussured inside and had a meeting with the person who posted the request. "My name is Kaby Melon." He introduced, "Pleased to meet you."

"He said melon." Happy drooled,

"Oh man, you have a tasty name." Natsu added.

"Quit being rude guys." Lucy scolded.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." Kaby said. "Well, first things first. Allow me to tell you about the job. It's pretty straightforward, really. Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak in his possession. I would like you to burn it for me."

"No prob. I'll burn down the whole place if you want." Natsu stated, lifting a finger and lighting a flame. I closed my hand on top of Natsu's finger and extinguished the fire.

"We don't need to be caught by the Magic Council for arson, Natsu." I said. "Sir, may I ask why you want the book destroyed."

"For two-hundred-thousand Jewel, who the heck cares."

"The reward has been raised to two million." Kaby corrected. My jaw hit the floor.

"Two Million Jewel!" Mizuki exclaimed,

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware the amount had changed."

"Two million split five ways!" Natsu shouted, "Wow! I stink at math, but that's a lot!"

"Wait! I got it!" Happy spoke up, "I get one million, you get one million, and the girls can split the rest!"

"That sure sounds fair to me!" I slapped the boys over the top of the head.

"It's four-hundred-thousand each." I said.

"Why did you raise the reward?" Lucy asked.

"Well, because it means that much to me." Kaby explained, "That book must be destroyed, no matter the cost."

"Oh yeah! I am fired up now!" Natsu shouted.

"Mizuki thinks that we should get going now!" Mizuki cried, lifting a paw into the air.

"Let's do this!" We all ran out of the mansion towards Duke Everlue's home.

 _TIMESKIP_

The five of us stood a little way from the perverted old man's house. Lucy had approached the large gate and looked up at it. "Excuse me! I heard you had an opening for a maid position!" Lucy shouted, "Hello?"

"Don't screw up ok!" Natsu whisper-shouted at her.

"Break a leg!" Happy added. Suddenly, the ground behind Lucy split open and a large woman jumped out. She wasn't large as in she was overweight...well...she was...but she was also super tall. She had her pink hair tied in pigtails on her head. And boy, was she ugly.

"So your a maid?" The big lady asked. Her voice was deep, masculine.

"Yes!"

"I assume you're here 'cause the add that the Master placed in the paper?"

"Bo-yo-yo-yo-yo!" A voice cried as another figure jumped from the hole the maid made before, "Did I hear someone say, Master?" I cringed at the smell assaulted my nostrils. Duke Everlue smelt like someone hadn't washed their hair in days. And...I had to place my hand over my mouth to stop myself from puking, his moustache was growing out of his nose. "Let's see here…" Everlue mused, eyeing Lucy.

"Well, I sure hope you like what you see!" Lucy chirped. Everlue stared at Lucy for a solid minute before turning his back on her,

"Hmm, I'll pass. Now scram ugly." The large woman picked Lucy up by the waist.

"You heard the man." She told her, "Get going ugly."

"Sorry, but a man of my standing has certain standards to uphold." Four more maids appeared behind Everlue, each more ugly than the last. "That's why I only hire the fairest of the fair."

"Oh! Your the best master!"

"I've never met such a kind-hearted man!"

"I think you're the sweetest guy alive!"

"Why don't you run along home ugly." Lucy had sulked away and was sitting under a tree, crying.

"Just couldn't do it, huh?" Natsu questioned.

"I tried!" Lucy wailed, "But that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind!"

"Ok, I guess we'll have to resort to old plan T!"

"Yeah! That big fat jerk's gonna pay for this!"

"I think we should go with plan S, Natsu." I suggested.

"What the heck is plan S?" Lucy asked.

"S stands for silent and sneaky!" Mizuki explained. Mizuki flew up and grabbed the back of my jacket, flying me up to one of the many balconies and setting me down. She quickly flew up and returned with Lucy in her paws. I placed my hands on the window closest to me and melted a hole big enough for everyone to fit through.

"I still say we should have gone with plan T." Natsu muttered. "We should have just busted right in through the front door."

"What did I tell you before?" Lucy asked rhetorically. "I'm not going to jail 'cause of you."

"Yeah, but I thought you were out to get revenge on this guy!"

"Oh, I'll get my revenge. Not only am I gonna burn his book I'm gonna use his toothbrush to clean the toilet!"

"Mizuki thinks that's really gross." Mizuki admitted.

"Totaly…" Happy agreed. We all climbed through the window.

"Woah, is this some kind of weird storeroom?" Lucy muttered as we looked around the room we had landed in. Happy then jumped up with a scream, a skull on his head.

"Check me out!" The blue feline cheered.

"Your looking fierce Happy." Natsu agreed. Between the five of us, we worked our way through the mansion looking in every room to try and find this book. "Are we gonna have to search _every room_ in this whole stinkin' place?"

"Well, yeah."

"I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"The whole point of this mission is to not be noticed." I sighed, "We need to be like ninja."

"Like a real ninja…" Natsu trailed off.

"What's going on inside that head of yours." Lucy groaned. I turned on my heel as the ground behind us split open.

"Intruder alert Virgo!" The four maids from earlier shouted.

"Let's crush 'em girls!" The large one, Virgo, added.

"We're toast!" Lucy whimpered.

"Rar!" Happy shouted, causing the four maids to squeal and back away, crying about how Happy was a monster. I lept forward,

"Eclipse Dragon Iron Fist!" I shouted, sending the four into the air.

"Flying Virgo Attack!" Virgo shouted, jumping and landing on top of Natsu.

"Natsu!" Mizuki cried. I watched as Natsu lifted Virgo off him before jumping up and kicking her across the room.

"We must not let ourselves be discovered." Natsu whispered after he landed, his scarf wrapped around his head, "We are Ninja!"

"Ninja!" Happy repeated.

"Ninja are supposed to be quiet guys." Lucy sighed. We soon came across a set of double doors. We opened them to reveal a large library.

"Woah…" I said in awe, my eyes sparkling.

"There are so many books here!" Mizuki said, summoning her wings and flying towards a bookshelf.

"Who would have thought that Everlue was a major bookworm." Lucy commented.

"Let's start looking!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed. The five of us started to search the bookshelves to try and find Daybreak. With the size of the library, it could take a while.

"How are we ever gonna find one stupid book in this place?" Lucy questioned.

"This one has lots of pictures!" Natsu said, holding up a book.

"Look! It's a book on fish!" Happy added, waving another one.

"Look at this one Yui!" Mizuki said, flying towards me with a golden book in hand, "This one sparkles!" I took the book from her paws and read the title.

"Good work Mizuki, you found the book!" I complimented, gently scratching in between Mizuki's ears, causing her to purr.

"Two milion Jewel, here we come!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, let's burn it then." I lit my opposite hand in a silver flame.

"Hold on a second." Lucy snatched the book from my hand, causing my flame to disappear, "I didn't realise that this was written by Kemu Zaleon! Zaleon was a great wizard and an amazing novelist. I'm such a big fan! I was totally positive that I'd read every single sentence he'd ever written but this might be an unpublished novel!"

"Who cares." Natsu said, igniting a finger, "It all burns the same to me!"

"Don't you dare touch it!" Lucy clutched the book to her chest. "This is a great work of literature. You two Pyros better stay away from it!"

"But it's our job Lucy." Mizuki said.

"Forget about the stupid job!"

"Failure is not an option!" Happy declared.

"Come on guys! Let's just say we burned it!" Lucy pleaded. "I'll keep it a secret I swear!"

"I'm not a liar." Natsu stated.

"Well, well, what do we have here." A voice echoed through the room. We turned as the ground behind us broke and Everlue jumped through the floor. "So you thieves are looking to pilfer Daybreak from me, are you? Bo-yo-yo."

"See slowpoke, this is all your fault!" Natsu complained, pointing

"Um, sorry about that." Lucy apologised sheepishly.

"Mizuki thinks that going through the door would have been so much easier." Mizuki sighed.

"I knew all you low life wizard types were coming around here to take something of mine." Everlue continued, "I never guessed it was that stupid book."

"Ths works out great! If it's so stupid I guess it's fine if I keep it?" Lucy asked.

"It's mine! You can't have it so get your grubby hands off!"

"Greedy gut."

"Shut your trap ugly." I sighed and lit a flame in my hand,

"Lucy just give the book here and we can get this over with." I ordered.

"No way I'm not giving it to you!" Lucy wailed.

"Lucy! This is out job!" Natsu shouted at her.

"Well, at least let me read it first." Lucy said, kneeling and opening the book.

"I've had enough." Everlue growled, "How dare you put your hands on my possessions. Now, come forth Vanish Brothers!" The bookshelves at the end of the room opened to reveal two men. One was very tall and had spiky hair that looked like a star. The smaller of the two had a large plait at the base of his hair. He held a large frying pan. In my head I'd already named them Frypan and Star-Head respectivly. On their arms was an S with a wolf head imprinted on top of it. The Southern Wolves… I grit my teeth, I thought we had taken down the Southern Wolves years ago…

"You called upon us sir?" The oldest asked.

"Can you believe these punks are from the Fairy Tail guild?" The other commented. "Talk about a bunch of runts."

"The Southern Wolves?" Mizuki questioned, tilting her head to the side. She looked up at me, "I thought they disbanded years ago."

"Me too." I muttered,

"They're a Mercanary Guild!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu pounded his fist into his hand.

"So you have some body guards, do ya'?" Natsu questioned.

"Bo-yo-yo-yo." Everlue laughed, twirling his nose-moustache. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game. Say your prayers thieves."

"Hey, try and hold them up for a while." Lucy said, standing with the book in hand. "I'm not sure but I think this book holds some kind of secret." Lucy ran out of the room.

"You got it." I said. Everlue started to decend into the floor.

"I'm going after the girl!" He declared. "Make sure those two don't leave here in one piece!" Everlue disappeared.

"Natsu, Happy, Mizuki, go with her." I cracked my knuckles,

"You sure Yui?" Natsu asked.

"I'll be fine." I punched my hand into my fist, letting a small flame escape. "These two don't know what's comin'" Natsu nodded and ran off with Happy and Mizuki flying after him.

"Woah, you sure talk big for such a little girl." Star-Head commented.

"Perhaps we should put her in her place." Frypan added. "So your a Fire Wizard."

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"We saw the fire in your hand while you were fighting those maids." Star-Head explained.

"So it's obvious your an Ability-Type Fire Wizard." Frypan finished.

"So, you gotta know what happens when you play with fire, huh?" I questioned, igniting my fists, "Your gonnaget burned!" I lept forward with my fist outstretched. Unfortunately, Frypan used his...well...frypan to block the attack.

"Sorry to break it to you kid fighting Fire Wizards is something we do well." Frypan knocked me back, "Very well." Star-Head lept forward and tried to kick me, but I managed to jump back and out of the way. I was then whacked out of the room by the frypan and out into the main area. I landed on the tongue of a large statue of Everlue.

"Fairy Tail may be a big-time Guild and all, but you pathetic wizards are a match for trained mercenaries like us." Star-Head declared.

"Tell that to your friends in Tuly Village." I stated.

"That was you? You think that taking one of our sub-branches makes you all that special?"

"Do you happen to know what a Wizard's greatest weakness is?" Frypan aked.

"You talking about transportation!" I shouted.

"I think that might be more of a personal problem…"

"Is he making fun of us?" Star-Head exclaimed.

"Their weakness is their bodies!" I jumped up as Frypan smashed his weapon into the Statue-Everlue's tongue, breaking it in half. "Since Wizards have to focus so intensely honing their mental abilities."

"They neglect to train their bodies which leaves them physically weak." Star-Head added as I dodged a punch from him. We landed on the floor.

"On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities."

"So we have more power and speed then you."

"Oh, I am so scared." I cooed sarcastically. I got into a fighting stance. I gave the two a 'come here' gesture. "Now stop your yapping and let's fight."

"Hey bro, combo attack?" Star-Head asked. Frypan set his weapon low so his brother could stand on it.

"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!" The two chorused.

"Bring it on!" I shouted. The older one threw his brother into the air. I looked up, trying to gauge where he was going to land.

"Look towards heaven, and strike from the earth!" I was caught of guard as Frypan used his weapon to knock me back. I landed on my feet, skidding back as I glared at him, letting out a soft growl.

"Look towards earth, and you strike down from heaven!" I grunted as Star-Head landed a harsh kick to my back, causing me to face-plant into the floor.

"You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers. The Heaven and Earth Annihilation technique."

"It's a force very few are able to survive." I jumped to my feet.

"Guess I'm one of those few." I commented, rubbing some dirt off my cheek. "Now you're gonna see my true power!" I made a pipe with my hands, "Eclipse Dragon! Roar!" A jet of silvers flames shot from my hands and shot towards the brothers.

"Flame Cooking!" Frypan declared. My silver fire was absorbed into the base of his frypan. "You see my frypan absorbs your flames and doubles their strength." I smirked, these two don't know what they're in for. Frypan turned his weapon towards me and I calmly waited as my flames were returned back to me. Well...they weren't mine exactly… I grinned as I ate the flames.

"Thank's for the meal guys!" I laughed, "But I guess...if Fire won't work on you...I guess I'll just have to use something else. Moon Dragon! Wing Attack!" I shouted. A silver, stary, milky substance surrounded my arms as I lept towards the Vanish Brothers. They were frozen in fear as they fell to the floor, beaten. "Did I overdo it?" I asked as I looked around the now ruined room.


End file.
